


so who's the father?

by Gravity2711



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	1. Chapter 1

_Marinette Dupain-Chang_  

Alya knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay there?" She asked me as I threw up again. 

"No, I'm really not," I mumbled and used some toilet paper to wipe my mouth. I pushed open the bathroom door and she had a small unwanted box in her hands.

"I'm not pregnant," I told her and she gave me a look. "I use protection!" I exclaimed and they had used protection every time except...

"Give me the damn pee stick," I gave in and took it from her. I flushed away the sick and shut the door so I could pee on the stick, prove I wasn't pregnant so I wouldn't have to explain that I was pregnant from a man I didn't know the name of. It would not be good if I was pregnant with his child because I wouldn't even know how to tell him that I was about to have his kid, that despite the precautions we'd taken.

I peed on the stick and now we were waiting for it to season. "So, are you going to tell the father?" Alya asked me and I stared down on the stick in my hand. 

"I'm not telling him if I am," I told her and I meant it, "I'll break it off and say I had a one night stand if he asks who the father is," I said and I would. I would tell him that I'd gone out one night with Alya and had sex in a club bathroom with a stranger without protection and got pregnant that way.

"You really wouldn't want him to know?" Alya asked me, sounding a little surprised.

"He doesn't even want people to know we're seeing each other, how do you think he'll react if I tell him I'm pregnant with his kid?" I countered and the timer on Alya's phone went off. 

"He's not going to take it well," she agreed and I looked down at the stick.

"Those two lines are so unholy," I muttered and shook the stick, trying to make it change to negative but it wasn't working. 

"So first things first, doctor's appointments," Alya decided for me.

"Are you being my baby daddy?" I asked her with a small smile playing on my lips. The idea of her being the dad to my child was a little hilarious but I knew she'd do right by me and my little unborn baby.

"Only so you'll name her Alya," she told me adamantly and I wasn't going to name my child Alya if my baby was a girl. 

"Such a considerate best friend," I said and it was a little sarcastic. "I just want to sort this out and hope I come out of this storm alive without my world falling apart around us," I told her and put the pee stick down on the bedside table. 

"So when are you going to tell the guy you're even pregnant?" Alya asked me.

"I'm going to wait until I get past the three mark month," I told her, "I mean, I'm only a couple weeks pregnant, not like anyone is going to notice," I added and put my hands on my stomach.

"I sort of can't believe you're the teenage pregnancy in our year," Alya said, "always thought it would be Chloé," she added and I knocked her with my shoulder. "I mean, I thought Adrien would eventually get so annoyed with Chloé that he'd sleep with her just to shut her up and she'd poke holes in the condom," she explained her theory and I felt like she was holding back some of her theory for my sake, for the feelings I used to have for Adrien before I grew up and realised we were meant to be just friends.

"Yeah, well, this is what happened instead," I told her and I sighed. "I'm going to go call him, and you shouldn't be here when he shows up," I informed her and pushed up from the bed. 

"I don't get why you're being so secretive about this guy," Alya said as I pulled out my phone to text him that I needed to see him tonight.

"He doesn't want people knowing he's seeing someone, said that people might exploit me to get to him," I explained to her and that was true but I'm Ladybug, so no one was going to get the better of me. 

"How old is this guy?" Alya asked me, realising she'd never asked me before.

"He's our age, just comes from a wealthy family and if people knew we were dating, it could make me a target for his family's enemies," I told her and I honestly didn't know how old he was but I had a feeling that he was around our age because Miraculous holders aren't immortal, just the kwamis. 

"I will be scouring the internet for him now," Alya told me and I typed out a text to him. 

' _We need to talk - Mari'_

And I pressed send. "I wish you well but you're not going to work it out," I told her and she opened my bedroom door.

"We'll see about that," she said confidently and walked out of my room.

My phone buzzed.

 _'I'll be there - CN'_  

This was it. I was breaking it off with him and preparing to embrace life as a single parent, with Alya being the best aunt any little baby could ever want or need.


	2. Chapter 2

_Adrien Agreste_

 The ceiling hatch was open for me like every other time I snuck into Marinette's room but something felt different this time. Something felt dark, or ominous, like something bad was about to happen to the secret relationship that Chat Noir shared with the beautiful Marinette. It was a relationship I could never have with her as Adrien because she didn't care about Adrien in the way she does about Chat Noir and that just makes my heart hurt anytime I had to think about it because she got over me just as I was really falling hard for her. It was cruelly ironic and I really hated the world for it, mostly blaming my miraculous because I bring bad luck with it.

Marinette was sitting at her desk, working on designs as usual. "What are you working on tonight, ma cherie?" I asked her and she didn't look away from her work for a moment, which was really weird, since she always greeted me with a smile and a kiss.

"Nothing special, just a dress for my friend Alya," she told me and I put my hands on her shoulders then kissed her temple. 

"It's beautiful," I told her and she shrugged.

"It's not finished yet," she said and closed her sketchbook. "That's not why I needed to see you, Chat," she told me and that wasn't good. She'd called me Chat not Chaton, the cute term of affection she'd been using since I started visiting her when we were fifteen and it really grew on me, especially after we started sleeping together and it sounded so sexy when she moaned it during sex.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she got up from the chair. She looked so sad, so serious, and I didn't like it. "Mari, ma cherie, what's wrong?" I asked her again, going to stroke her cheek but she dodged it. It was subtle but I noticed it, she was pulling back from me and it was going to be bad whatever she said next.

"I...I can't do this anymore Chat," she told me, "I've found someone else, someone I can be with, without having hide it," she said and my heart was shattering. The girl I loved was moving on because Plagg wouldn't let me tell her who I really was, so we could be together in the day as well as at night.

"Please Mari, please don't do this," I begged her, dropping to my knees in front of her, "I need you Mari, please," I continued to beg and she looked on the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Chat, I can't..." she said then took a breath, "I need you to leave," she told me, trying to be stoic but I could see the emotions in her eyes. 

"I'll do anything Mari, please don't leave me," I begged, taking her hands in mine. "Please."  

She pulled her hands from mine, "just leave," she ordered and I was in tears. I was losing the one good thing in my life to someone else, and I couldn't do anything to stop it because it would mean revealing my identity to the world and that would put Mari in so much danger. It was safer for her to be with someone else and I'd just have to love her from a distance.

I did as she asked. I left but I was broken inside. I didn't know what to do with myself so I decided to just go to the park where I'd gone with Mari one night on an attempt of a date. I couldn't just reveal my identity to her but this was the time I'd nearly done it, if there hadn't been an akuma attack then I would have probably told her that night, and it might have ruined everything but she might have realised that just because I was Adrien Agreste during the day, didn't mean I wasn't still her Chat Noir at night. 

I broke the transformation and just sat there in silence. I didn't know what to do when I saw her at school the next day; I couldn't just have an emotional breakdown because I couldn't explain it to anyone without sounding totally insane.

"I warned you about getting involved with her as Chat Noir," Plagg told me and sat on my shoulder. "I know you love her but it's what's best for her, she's safer if you're not together, kid, she's going to get a normal life now," he said and I had to look at it that way. I had to look at it the way that wouldn't hurt as much because he was right that he was safer with some normal guy than with me, with Adrien the supermodel or Chat Noir the superhero. 

"I know but I love her, so much, and I don't know if I can watch her with some other guy," I told him and my heart fractured more as I said that.

"It's what Marinette wants and it's what's best for her," he told me, "even though something is very much up with her," Plagg added and I looked at him, "not something you can fix, kid, just something she needs to work through," he informed me and I wasn't ready to accept that. I needed her in my life but I was just going to have to find a way to be close to her as Adrien because I needed her to breathe nowadays and I couldn't handle the shock to the system of her just vanishing from my life completely. 


End file.
